Audio systems with surround sound features are prevalent in theaters, home entertainment systems, and automobiles. In general, surround sound features enhance the overall listening experience by increasing the aural stimulations associated with music, motion picture soundtracks, and other audio performances. The surround sound capability is provided by using a collection of spatially diverse speakers. Typically, primary (or front) speakers are located in front of the listener or audience and surround sound speakers are located behind and/or to the sides of the listener or audience. Surround sound processing of an audio input controls the signal that is sent to each speaker and causes each speaker to produce a different audio output. As a result, listeners may be presented with the sensation of being seemingly surrounded by sound and/or with the sensation of sound originating from a particular direction.